


Miracle Eye

by BadSquidPuns



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadSquidPuns/pseuds/BadSquidPuns
Summary: Piers has some naughty fantasies about his sister. But eventually, fantasies are no longer enough.
Relationships: Mary | Marnie/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Originally, this was called Shadow Tag and had a somewhat different plot featuring Avery. After writing it, I decided I wanted to go in a different direction, but didn't want to delete it, so... here we are.
> 
> Enjoy!

Piers laid in bed, staring at the wall. His eyes were half-lidded, but his heart pounded with excitement. He would do _that_ again, tonight.

Rolling to the side, he pushed his hand under the pillow and retrieved the scrap of fabric hidden there. They were panties, little pink panties with a black ribbon in the waistband. Marnie had thrown them behind the hamper by accident one day, and they had lain there until Piers had spotted them. She never missed them, and they were his now. His to do with as he pleased.

Piers closed his eyes and brought the garment to his face, inhaling the scent. It was ever so faintly of her and her pussy, so soft and wet and delicious.

_He imagined they were still on Marnie, imagined he was pressing his face against her panty-covered sex, burying his face between her thighs —_

He bit the inside of his lip as a wave of disgust rose in his stomach, but he swallowed it down. It was okay. They were just thoughts, not actions. He wouldn't — couldn't — do it in real life.

Everything was fine. Taking a deep breath, Piers dived back into the fantasy. It never involved him overpowering or forcing Marnie into sexual acts. No, it was always consensual. She was, in fact, the one in charge. 

_She pressed down on Piers' head, and his senses flooded with her scent. He took her panties between his teeth and pulled down, down her supple, silky thighs, then returned to his place. Marnie's clit was swollen, cunt twitching as she anticipated her brother's thick, hard cock._

_She was aroused at having her big, strong brother under her control, serving her hand and foot. Piers was aroused by being pinned under his little sister's thumb. She would not make much noise at all, besides the occasional command. Lick. Suck. Good boy. Yes, he was her good boy. He was eager to please his little sister. Piers was hard in fantasy and reality but refrained from touching himself, waiting for Marnie's permission. She didn't give it. Instead, she gave him orders. Sit up. Roll over._

_Piers' cock jutted straight up as he obeyed, twitching. In fantasy and reality, her name slipped from between clenched teeth._

"Marnie… fuck, touch me, please…" He shoved the panties back under his pillow and squeezed his cock.

_She obliged, but only because Piers is such a good, sweet pet. Marnie knelt over him, and her soft, hairless vulva rests against Piers' cock. He wanted nothing more than to grab her hips and impale her, but he can't. He has to be a good boy. Marnie rubbed herself against his erection, brushing the head of his cock against her clit. She's enjoying it, too. Lips parted, cheeks flushed, she moaned her brother's name as she finally, finally —!_

Piers gave in, stroking his leaking cock with wild abandon. He clutched at his chest through his nightshirt, pinching one pierced nipple with a breathy gasp. He hasn't seen her shirtless since they were both kids, but Piers knew that Marnie's breasts are big enough to bounce as she rode him.

_She cupped them, flicking her little pink nipples with her index fingers. Marnie's cunt is deep and wet, and she went all the way down. Her outer lips glistened with moisture, and there was a delicious wet smack as their hips meet, again and again, Piers bucking up into her to meet Marnie as she bounced, and — fuck, he's so close — he's coming, filling Marnie — his baby sister, his master — filling her up with his seed — he can't stop! He — fuck!_

When he'd moved into the flat, Piers had the place sound-proofed so Toxtricity (and late night practice) wouldn't keep his neighbors up. He hadn't fathomed it would also keep them from hearing him cry out Marnie's name as he came to the thought of fucking her. 

Piers fell back into the bed, hazily imagining his sperm oozing out of Marnie's pulsing cunt.

_Then it was just the two of them laying together, Marnie's warm, nude body against his own, a little kiss planted on his cheek. A whispered confession of love._

Tomorrow, he would wake up, grab breakfast, go about his day. Probably text Marnie to see how she was doing as gym leader. He'd force himself to forget his nightly activities, and pretend he was a perfectly normal human being.

He rolled over with a sigh. Arceus, what a life he led... but it wasn't a big deal. Just thoughts. Bad, horrible, disgusting thoughts, but thoughts nonetheless. Nobody knew. Nobody would ever know. It would just be him and his thoughts, and they'd go with him to his grave.


	2. Chapter 2

Piers and Marnie sat together on the Wyndon monorail, watching the scenery go by. The Champion had invited Piers to the exhibition match, and Marnie had tagged along; the gym challenge was seasonal and had ended recently, so she didn't have to be at Spikemuth all the time.

She still wore the gym outfit, though — her colors were Piers' colors, and there was no better way to show her support.

His eyes drifted to the expanse of skin below her top and above her shorts. Piers remembered when he'd seen her in that outfit for the first time. He hadn't been able to tear his eyes from the swell of Marnie's chest, the small V between her thighs accentuated by her pants. 

With a few small tweaks — a shorter top, a tiny, frilly skirt, some heels — Marnie would be an absolute doll. A tasty little slut.

He found himself imagining Marnie slowly dancing — dancing for him — in that outfit. Shaking her ass while they were together in public.

_ "Where have you been, young lady?" _

_ Piers was being the model big-brother/guardian, staring down his sister as she stood in the doorway. It was nearly midnight, and she's been running around Spikemuth half-dressed. _

_ Marnie was wearing a little more makeup than usual. A little lipstick on those soft, pink, kissable lips, some mascara on her lashes. Her top was a scrap of pink cloth that barely managed to cover her breasts. Her skirt was too short to cover anything, serving more to accentuate her pert ass and leggings so tight Piers could see her panties through the striped fabric. _

_ "Sorry," she muttered. "I just wanted to take a walk." _

_ "In those clothes? Ya look like a streetwalker!"  _

_ Marnie smiled. "Oh, really? Then I guess you wouldn't mind being a client, huh?" She slowly pushed her skirt down, bending over— _

"Hey, bro." 

Marnie's voice jolted Piers out of his reverie. He suddenly remembered where he was and straightened up.

"Yeah?" Piers wondered if Marnie could detect the husky note in his voice, if she could guess at its cause. Arceus, what would he do if she knew he was fantasizing about her, sitting not even a foot away —

"We're here." 

They arrived at the Rose of the Rondelands and checked in without further incident. Piers had room 172, and Marnie's was 173, right next door. She disappeared into hers with a quick "g'night" and closed the door.

Piers flung his bag in the chair and fell back onto the bed. The day hadn't been particularly long or exhausting, but the guilt of the monorail… incident made him want to hide. Fantasies when he was alone in bed were one thing, but right in front of the object of his desire (who was also his little sister)? He was lucky he hadn't popped a boner right then and there.

On one of the walls hung a picture of Chairman — well, former Chairman — Rose, in all his creepy, greasy glory. Piers wondered why they hadn't thrown it out after his arrest. He considered resuming his earlier fantasy, but the knowledge of Rose's little eyes staring at him was, frankly, disturbing.

He sat up in bed and faced the dreadful thing.

"Alright, mate. Ya gotta go."

Piers carefully lifted the portrait off the wall and set it facedown on the floor. He was surprised to see a small pair of holes where the painting was, where Rose's eyes would have been.

It reminded him of an old movie where the protagonist had spied on others through the eyes of paintings. Maybe some pervert had wanted to spy on however was in the next room or something. Naturally, he leaned in for a closer look, and choked down a noise of surprise.

Marnie was on the other side, stepping out of her gym leggings. She was wearing a pair of bright red panties that hugged her ass nicely.

Piers froze as his sister ran her hands up her body, cupping her bare breasts. She looked down at them, as if judging their size. Puberty was beginning to hit, and they (along with Piers' desires) had grown a lot.

_ He imagined that there was another hole in the wall, much lower down and big enough to slip his cock through. He drew in a ragged breath at the idea of Marnie bending over in front of the wall, fucking herself on Piers' cock — but she wouldn't know it was his, would she?  _

Marnie slipped off her panties, and Piers shoved his pants down to free his growing cock. Oh, she  _ was _ a doll, a perfect little thing. 

Piers closed his eyes and thought of Marnie taking his cock through the wall. He wrapped his hand around himself, pretending it was Marnie's cunt instead.

_ It was a rough, hard, anonymous fuck. Marnie controlled the tempo, moving her hips back and forth, bouncing on the cock of a stranger — bareback, no less. If Piers wasn't the one fucking her, he'd be chewing her out for doing something so reckless. _

He opened his eyes in time to see Marnie pull on her pajamas. He shut them quickly. Pajamas weren't exactly hot, although the idea of fucking her in her sleep was. That would be a fantasy for another day.

_ Piers groaned as Marnie pulled away, leaving him hanging. He couldn't see into the other room, but he could feel her pert breasts rub up against his dick, pressing it between the little mounds. Her mouth joined the party, slowly engulfing the head of his cock in wet, sticky warmth. _

He leaned against the wall while thinking of his little sister in the next room, fucking her mouth —

Piers did his best to muffle his cry, but a little whine still escaped his throat as he painted the tacky wallpaper with his seed. Something about having to clean that up later drifted through his mind, but the thought was quickly obliterated by the white-hot surge of pleasure that lit him up from the inside.

After he recovered, cleaned the wall, and replaced Rose's portrait, Piers reflected on what had happened. He'd had one of those fantasies, but this time... this time he had actually watched Marnie, seen her naked. 

But it wasn't like he'd actually touched her, he'd just... looked. There was nothing wrong with a guy looking at his naked sister. When she was young, Piers used to give her baths all the time. It was nothing new.

It was fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you enjoyed — there's much more on the way :)


	3. Chapter 3

Piers was stroking himself earnestly, pants around his knees and he slouched in the living room. Piers' heart hammered in his chest, sweat beading on his brow. Part of it was from his rapid pace, but most of it was nerves. It had been a month since they last saw each other, and Marnie was coming to spend the day with him again. 

Piers, of course, had been fantasizing again.

He was fucking her in her childhood bed, feeling her little fingers dig into his back.

"Marn', your pussy's so — fuckin' amazing, shit, Marnie —!"

At that moment, the door to Piers' apartment swung open and there stood Marnie, watching as Piers climaxed to the thought of her.

The siblings simply looked at each other. Piers grew even paler than normal, and his cock softened in record time. Marnie didn't move.

Without breaking eye contact, Marnie reached behind her and opened the door. She slowly exited the apartment, moving backwards until she was in the hallway. 

"Marnie, it's not—"

The door slammed in Piers' face before he could finish. He heard Marnie dash out of the building, shoes thudding into the distance. His collapsed into the armchair, with a distinct feeling of being punched in the heart.

xXx

Piers spent the rest of the day in bed, buried under the covers. Every now and then, his phone would vibrate with another message. He had no doubt that Marnie was chewing him out over text, asking what the hell was wrong with him and why he was jacking off to her. The idea of even touching his phone was repulsive.

Maybe Piers could just pack his things and move to some other region. Go and live in the wilderness where no one would ever find him. He wasn't gym leader anymore. Nothing was keeping him in Galar besides his Marnie and he doubted she wanted to be within a mile of him now.

But he might as well rip the bandage off now. 

Pulling his phone under the covers, Piers peeked at the message preview on the notifications bar and his heart nearly stopped.

I dunno what to say but I dont hate u

For the second time that day, Piers felt as if he'd been punched. 

Also u know how I said I was dating victor? never was I just wanted u to think I was taken

Cuz I actually always wanted you to be my first

Piers had to bite his lip to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Marnie wasn't implying she wanted to date him. She wasn't. She couldn't be.

I've never loved anyone like I love you bro. Like romantically cuz your pretty hot

I wanna love u physically too cuz I dont wanna get burned and I know you'd never dump me

But I was always too scared to ask cuz your my bro

Piers' hands were shaking too much to tap a reply, so he had to use speech-to-text.

I think you're hot too 

Marnie replied with a little smiley face, and a great weight lifted from Piers' shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ran out of steam at the end... orz
> 
> But I'm planning more trash so stay tuned 🙂


End file.
